Second Chances
by Pyrafirechick
Summary: Buffy is given another chance at love when a goddess offers to bring Spike back. I kinda revised it so, if thought the old one was boring, please give me another chance. Spuffy, Post Chosen
1. Choices

Okay Peeps, a bunch of people told me my story was boring so I'm going back and adding a little detail to the story. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Buffy quietly sneaked out the back of the Hyperion and into the rain. She tilted her head up towards the sky and smiled. She almost laughed. It was the first time she had smiled in a long time. The last time was when Andrew had stolen a pair of Angel's boxers and had hung them on the front door of the hotel. She had laughed so hard when the scoobies gathered around them and sang the star spangled banner. Angel had of course kicked Andrew's butt, but it was still funny.  
  
It had taken a long time to convince Angel she didn't need help on her patrol. He knew she was still grieving over Spike's death and didn't think she was well enough to patrol on her own. It had been five months since Sunnydale had become a big hole in the ground and Buffy had lost her lover. She felt tears mix with the rain streaming down her face. She had told Spike that she had loved him. She had told him... Did he listen? No. He died thinking she pitied him.  
  
Buffy quickly wiped messily at the tears and headed towards the closest cemetery. She stepped up to the fake grave they had set up for Spike. She sat down near the headstone that read:  
  
William A. Winters  
  
Gave his life to save the world  
RIP  
  
Buffy ran a finger across the words and smiled sadly. "Hi Spike... I miss you... Almost more than I can take... I wish you would have believed me when I told you I loved you. I still do."  
  
She let the tears fall.  
  
"Dawn really misses you. She told me how sad she was that she never forgave you and you died thinking she hated you. I told her that you knew she had forgiven her. You always could tell everything about a person just by looking them in the eye. Xander forgave you too. You were his only male friend. After Giles and Wood tried to kill you, Xander turned away from them. Speaking of Wood, he and Faith are getting married in June. Faith is so happy.  
  
"After Anya died, Xander was devastated. He tried to bring her back. He accidentally said Anyayanka instead of Anya and it brought back the demon not her. That was.... Scary. Willow and Kennedy broke up. Kennedy went to the slayer school in Cleveland and Willow works for Angel. We're staying with Angel. I don't love him anymore though.  
  
"Dawn has a boyfriend named Nick. Every time they are together, I always imagine you asking questions and glaring. They're really happy. Everyone's really happy. Except me.... I'll never be happy without you. I love you."  
  
She started crying without restraint and sobbed her self to sleep on her boyfriend's grave. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Buffy was sure she was dreaming but it felt so real.  
  
"Hello?" She called out to no one. She was in a big white room. There were no doors or windows, just vast white. She could smell something like cough drops and blueberries. It smelled like her... mother.  
  
"Hello, my child," Said a familiar voice from above her.  
  
Buffy's eyes widened when she found the source of the voice.  
  
"M-mommy?" she choked out.  
  
The angel before her smiled motherly. She had a long, flowing, white dress and she was practically glowing. She also had to glossy, sleek wings behind her back. She reached out to Buffy, who ran to her and held her close. She felt wetness on her back and realized her mom was crying. She hugged her tighter and cried with her. After a few minutes, she forced herself to pull away and look up at the angel before her.  
  
"Why am I here? Not that I'm not happy to see you, because I am, but..." Joyce smiled at her.  
  
"You have decision to make. Your lover, William, died to protect the world. The gods have decided that this act of great courage should be rewarded. You have the chance to help me bring him back. Do you want him back in your life?"  
  
Buffy nodded slowly as if not believing her chance.  
  
"Now you have to make a choice. Do you want him to remember his death and that he was brought back or do you want him to only remember the events before the time you first made love?  
  
Buffy blushed slightly and answered in a clear voice. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
HELP!!! Please! Please! Please! Review or email me what you think Buffy should say. I have the next chappie either way I just can't decide which one to use. THANK YOU JOLLY READERS!!! Pyra 


	2. Return to me

I hope you guys like this version even a tiny bit better because I would be sad if you didn't. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Buffy blushed slightly and answered in a clear voice...  
  
"I want Spike to remember everything that has happened, even if that includes the memory his own death."  
  
Joyce smiled at her daughter and started to turn away.  
  
"Wait!" Buffy shouted at the retreating angel. "Is... Is Spike in heaven?" Joyce silently shook her head. Buffy's filled with tears. "He's in Hell?" Again Joyce shook her head.  
  
"He is in between. He was too evil for heaven and too good for hell. So he is in the middle, just floating..." Buffy nodded, but shook her head quickly.  
  
"Mom, I don't understand... He saved the world, more than once. What did he do to get denied heaven?"  
  
Joyce laughed goodheartedly and Buffy wondered how her mother could laugh at her obvious sadness.  
  
"My dear Buffy, it wasn't what he did. It was what he was. A demon. But he isn't a demon anymore. That thing has been gone for a very long time." Joyce reached out and touched her daughter's cheek. "Buffy, you always know what you're doing. You wouldn't fall in love with a mistake. I know that what you're doing is for the best." She reached behind her to pull out a single white feather. "It's about time you start doing what you want, not what they want."  
  
Buffy fell into nothing. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Buffy unconsciously snuggled closer into the pair of arms that held her. Her eyes opened then widened as she saw a single white feather clutched in her small hand. The gasp that escaped her lips was soon followed by another, except it was from the man next to her.  
  
"B-Buffy?" Spike asked quietly.  
  
"Hey, Baby. Welcome home." She replied smiling softly as tears fell down her face. She tried to soak in every detail of his face, every scar, every speck of gold in his gorgeous blue eyes. The razor sharp cheek bones, the nose she had broken more than once, the every kissable lips.  
  
"Where...are we." He whispered, never taking his eyes of Buffy as if afraid she would disappear if he looked away. Buffy took her eyes off of Spike for a few seconds to check out their surroundings. They were in her room in the Hyperion.  
  
"We're in my room. How do you feel? I know I felt like throwing up when I was brought back." Spike's eyes widened almost comically.  
"You... You brought me back?" He asked tears forming in his eyes.  
  
Buffy's eyes widened too, "Oh, god, Spike. I'm so sorry. I'm so sor..." She was cut of when Spike suddenly attacked her in a huge hug and showered kisses all over her face.  
  
"Thank you," he said, his voice muffled by her hair, "Thank you so much, thank you." She wrapped her arms around him just as tightly. "God, Buffy, I love you so much."  
  
Buffy thought about some thing for a few seconds, then thought, I think too much. "I love you too, Spike.  
  
He pulled back and looked at her in wonder and hope.  
  
"What? I must be going deaf. I just thought you said you loved me." He said never taking his eyes off hers. She reached up to wipe away a tear that had fallen halfway down his face.  
  
"I love you, Spike. You make me feel so... perfect, like I'm the most beautiful person in the world. But I realize now that that can't be possible. The most beautiful person in the world is right in front of me. I love you. This time I'm not playing around with your love. This time everyone finds out. No secret relationships going on behind their back. Deal?"  
  
Spike tried to memorize this moment perfectly. He was holding the love of his unlife in his arms and she had just confessed her love to him. He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. She deepened it and he went along with it. He pulled back and smiled. "Deal." 


	3. Warm Fuzzies

Warning: This chapter his highly fluffy and will give you the warm, fuzzies. Thank you and you now may go back to your regular programming. :) ***********************************************************************  
  
Chap. 3  
  
Angel looked around nervously.  
  
"Willow!" he shouted at his young secretary, making her jump in her seat.  
  
"What, Mr. Angel?" she said straitening her new glasses.  
  
"Can you buzz Buffy's room? I didn't see her come in last night."  
  
"Okey Dokey, Mr. Angel." She mimicked the high pitched nasally secretary voice.  
  
She pressed a button on her desk and called, "Buffy! Ya up, Hon?" *************************************************************  
Buffy groaned and nestled closer to Spike's chest.  
  
"Why can't they just all go away? It would just be me and you and we could..."  
  
"Shag all day? Spike suggested with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"No, you sicko," she said slapping his stomach softly. "We could talk about...Things and we could... Okay we would shag all day."  
  
Spike chuckled," Told you." He slowly ran his fingers through her hair.  
  
"Love you." She said before planting a kiss on his lips.  
  
He smiled, "I could listen to you say that forever."  
  
"And you will have to, Mister." She smiled up at him, "There will be so much loving you can't even bear it."  
  
Spike put a finger under her chin and pulled her face up so they had eye contact." I love you so much."  
  
"I know. Sorry Hon, I gotta go see what Will wants." She looked regretfully down at him. He pouted at her and she had to look away, so she didn't just lay there forever. "Come down soon, okay?"  
  
"Course, Luv." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Buffy bounced happily down to the lobby.  
  
"Hey Willow, Hey Angel. Isn't today such a beautiful day. I love life!" she sing-songed.  
  
Willow and Angel stared at her as if she was insane. She was now happily dancing around the lobby.  
  
Willow nervously walked towards her and took hold of her shoulders.  
  
"Hey Buffy... You didn't happen to go do a lot of drugs did you?" she asked still holding on to her, afraid she might start dancing again.  
  
Buffy grinned at her best friend and went on to tell her all about visiting Spike's grave and how he was brought back and all that jazz. Soon the object of their conversation, sauntered down the stairs and over to his girlfriend.  
  
"Spike!" shouted Willow and she rushed over to give him a big hug. Angel stood there, his jaw almost touching the floor.  
  
Spike leaned towards Buffy and whispered, "What's Peaches problem?"  
  
Buffy giggled and whispered back, "You." She leant closer to kiss his nose.  
  
Willow let out an "awwwww," at the display. They really were in love. It was so cute! She sighed and realized she was jealous of them. What they had was so real. Kennedy had just been power hungry and desperate. Turns out she was some bad-ass Wicca who only wanted Willow so she had access to some of the darker magicks. It had been a scam and Willow had really liked her. But, what she and Tara had had... Now that was real. That was love at its finest. Love was such a rare thing that when it comes around... Don't let it go. 


	4. One Bewildered Teen

Hey all! Sorry I took so long on the update. I'm so proud I made it to chappie 4!! No really I am. I'm just a beginning writer so I'm glad I got so many reviews!! By the way thanks to everyone who reviewed and have a great time reading this chapter! ~ Pyra *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Willow and Angel had left earlier, leaving Buffy and Spike alone in the lobby.  
  
They had settled for making out in a big comfy chair in the middle of the room. That's when they heard a high-pitched squeal come from somewhere by the stairs. Both occupants of the chair turned to see Dawn staring at them. Spike grinned at the bewildered teenager.  
  
"Hey Bit."  
  
She took a few steps towards him before running and enveloping him in a bone crushing hug.  
  
"Oh my god!! I missed you so much!!" Dawn shrieked in his ear.  
  
"Bit, I'm glad to see you too, but I think you broke a few of my bones." He said still under the wrath of her hug.  
  
She thankfully let go.  
  
"So, are you guys dating?" She asked looking back and forth between the two blondes.  
  
Buffy turned to look at her boyfriend. "Will there be dates?"  
  
Spike shrugged, "What ever you want, Luv."  
  
Buffy turned back to Dawn, a huge smile on her face.  
  
"Yes," she replied cheerfully.  
  
"I was waiting for you two to realize that you're absolutely perfect for each other," She gushed. Buffy tried to say something but Dawn's eyes had widened and she had started jumping up and down. "I gotta call Giles and tell him. And Clem! Clem will want to know. And Willow and Xander and Faith and..." She was cut off by Buffy's hand covering her mouth. She smiled up at her younger sister.  
  
"Dawn its okay, Willow already knows and so will everyone else soon, okay? So, just chill out." She let go of her sister's mouth and took a deep breath. "Dawnie, I need to talk to Spike by myself."  
  
Her sister nodded and bounced back up to her room.  
  
Spike turned to look at Buffy, "What do you need to talk about, Luv?"  
  
His girlfriend smiled at him and snuggled closer so that their noses were touching.  
  
"Just wanted to have you all to myself." She leaned in and kissed him softly.  
  
Spike smirked at her. "I like the way this conversation is going." 


	5. Meet Aubrey

Sorry guys. I know that I've practically made this whole story about Buffy and Spike, so here is my Xander chapter. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Xander walked down the, street his hands shoved in his pockets. He was close to tears and it took all his willpower not to burst out sobbing in the middle of the road. All he could think about was Anya. He had been so happy when Anya had come back only to find out that it was Anyanka.  
  
He almost growled as Willow and his argument went through his head over and over.  
  
'What's dead is supposed to stay dead. Why can't you except the fact that Anya is dead,' she said. He had told her mean things about how she had gone insane after Tara died and she had cried and then he left. That's all he was good for. Running and hiding.  
  
He didn't even notice he had hit into someone until his butt smacked against the pavement. He looked up to see himself staring into two bright blue eyes.  
  
"Oh my god! I'm so sorry. I wasn't even watching where I was going. Are you okay?"  
  
He was looking at a pretty brunette with amazing blue eyes.  
  
"Yeah," he stuttered out, "I'm great." He realized he was still sitting on the ground. He got up quickly and smiled nervously at the girl, who smiled back.  
  
He stuck out his hand, "I'm Xander."  
  
She grabbed his hand and smiled at him again, "I'm Aubrey."  
  
"It's nice to meet you, Aubrey. Do you want to go get some coffee or something?" Xander realized he was asking a girl he didn't even know out on a date.  
  
"Yeah, that would be great. Thanks." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Buffy and Willow walked through the mall, each carry a few bags.  
  
"Willow?" Buffy said looking over at her friend.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What is Xander doing at Java Pump with a girl?"  
  
Willow turned to look where Buffy was and saw their other best friend talking and laughing with a pretty brunette.  
The two girls looked at each other and sneaked to a bench close, but not too close. They both picked up newspapers and flipped to a really boring page. The couple in the coffee shop didn't seem to notice them. This might take a while. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Aubrey and Xander were having a great time. Aubrey looked over at the blonde girl sitting on a bench.  
  
"Xander," she said still looking at the girl, "I think someone is spying on us."  
  
He looked around and his eyes fell on the red head and blonde girl who would look over their newspapers every once and a while.  
  
"Buffy and Willow," he muttered under his breath.  
  
"Who?"  
  
This time Xander spoke a little louder.  
  
"Those two, the blonde and the redhead, those are my two best friends."  
  
She made an 'oh, I get it' face and stood up.  
  
Xander stood up too and put a finger to his lips, as if telling her to be quiet. The couple sneaked through the back entrance and around until they were right behind the girls.  
  
Buffy leaned over to Willow.  
  
"I can't see them any more. Where did they go? Weren't you watching?"  
  
Willow looked up startled.  
  
"Buffy! I can't see them anymore! Where did they go?"  
  
The blonde rolled her eyes.  
  
"Boo," Said Xander grabbing Willow's shoulders. She jumped up with a yelp and looked wildly around until her eyes fell on Xander.  
  
Willow smiled shyly at the girl standing by Xander's shoulder.  
  
"Buffy, I think we've been caught."  
  
Xander smirked. "Oh yeah. You've been caught big time. Aubrey meet my dork friends, Willow and Buffy. You two meet Aubrey."  
All three girls waved nervously at each other and quickly looked at Xander for an explanation.  
  
He looked between his friends and his new friend/ potential girlfriend. "What?"  
  
Aubrey tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and smiled at Xander. "I have to go but here's my phone number in case you want to talk or go out for coffee or something." She handed him a piece of paper with her number on it. She hesitated then leaned up to press a kiss to his cheek. She blushed and turned and almost ran to her car.  
  
Now Xander was alone with his two best friends glaring playfully at him. Buffy poked him in the chest and narrowed her eyes. "You mister, have a lot of explaining to do." He grinned sheepishly and glanced at Willow for help. Finding none he looked back at Buffy and sighed.  
  
"Buffy... Do you think I'm rushing too quickly into a new relationship? I mean Anya..." He winced slightly at his mention of his ex. "She wouldn't want me to mope would she?" He put his hands over his head. "I'm so confused."  
  
Buffy leaned over to give her friend an awkward side hug. "Anya would never want you to mope. You need to do what you think is right. If that means asking Aubrey to dinner next Friday then so be it."  
  
He got his usual goofy grin on his face. "But Buffy, what will I wear." 


	6. Scoobies Reunited At last!

Hey everybody, sorry for the wait. I have been majorly busy. My teachers are seriously trying to smother me with homework. Thanks for all the reviews and enjoy the next chapter! ~Pyra *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Spike nervously paced around the training room. He couldn't find Buffy. She had gone shopping and hadn't called or came back in more than two hours. Okay, it wasn't that long but, he was really bored. He walked back to the punching bag and hit it a few times but it didn't help. Maybe, he should call her. No, he thought angrily, he was not going to be the clingy boyfriend.  
  
He heard foot steps outside the doorway and he stiffened trying to sense who it was. He sighed when he realized it was the poof of his grandsire, not his beloved Buffy.  
  
"Are you just gonna stand there all day or are you going to come in?" Spike called through the door. He felt Angel hesitate then push open the door. Spike turned away from him and went back to punching the bag.  
  
"You don't deserve her." Angel said simply. Spike turned back to look his former ally in the eye.  
  
"And, you think you do?" The younger vamp asked.  
  
Angel rolled his eyes at Spike's stubbornness. "That isn't what I meant. She deserves to be with some one who she can have a family with. Someone who can take her out into the sun. That's not you or me. That's why I left her. She deserves to live a normal life. I loved her enough to leave. "  
  
Spike shook his head furiously and stepped up to punch his elder hard across the face. "I love her enough to stay." He sent a final glare at Angel then walked out.  
  
Angel watched in shock as Spike stormed out of the room muttering about peaches and idiots. He shook his head softly. "I know you do." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Buffy entered the Hyperion her arms full of new shoes and clothes. Retail therapy is a good thing, she thought smiling.  
  
"Spike! I'm back! Come talk to me." She called as she set her bags down in the middle of the lobby. She saw her boyfriend storm out of the back room. He looked pissed off. She waved slightly. When he finally caught sight of her, a smile lit up his infuriated expression, completely knocking it away.  
  
He rushed over and swiftly picked her up and kissed her passionately. She let out a yelp of surprise, then a giggle when she kissed him back. He pulled back and grinned at her. He set her down softly. "So, how was shopping?"  
  
She grinned goofily back at him. "Haven't been welcomed home like that in.... Now that I think about it, never really." She glanced back at her friends who were now standing in the lobby talking. She turned back to her boyfriend and kissed him softly. Before he could deepen it she pulled away and walked over to her bags.  
  
She pulled out three or four boxes followed by another bag with five boxes of shoes. She went through four whole bags before she was done. The total amount of shoes was about sixteen.  
  
"No wonder the girl is broke." Spike whispered.  
She modeled each pair for Spike who clapped politely every time she walked up and down the "catwalk," also called a blue rug stolen from Angel's office. When she was done she sat on his lap and smiled up at him.  
  
"What are you looking at, Luv?" He asked cocking his head to the side.  
  
She reached up to cup his cheek with her palm. "My love. My everything." She kissed him softly and granted his tongue entrance. She moaned into his mouth. Someone cleared their throat pointedly. They both yelped and broke away from each other, Buffy landing on the ground.  
  
Buffy looked up to see...  
  
"Giles!" She rushed off the ground to hug her mentor. He hugged her back with equal force. They pulled back to hold each other at arms length.  
  
"Not that I'm not happy to see you, but what are you doing here?" Buffy asked smiling at her watcher.  
  
He smiled back. "Dawn called me and I thought I needed a vacation from all the mini slayers. They all are extremely annoying." He looked over uncomfortably at Spike, but still greeted him warmly.  
  
"'Ello Watcher. Slayerettes getting on your nerves?"  
  
'Wow,' Buffy thought. 'They're actually having a conversation with each other.'  
  
"We thought we heard.... G-man! Wassup!" Xander wandered down the hallway, Willow close on his heels.  
  
"Xander, must you call me that dreadful name?" Giles asked looking at the man from above his glasses.  
  
"Giles! You have got to check out this places library! It has every demon alive or unalive catalogued! I was just reading about his demon called Mokau that can shoot poisonous slime out of its fingers! It has to...." Xander covered her mouth with his hand.  
  
"Wills, I think maybe you should just say hi." Xander offered, slowly taking his hand off her mouth.  
  
The red head glared at him, then smiled at Giles. "Hey Giles."  
  
Buffy grinned, the scoobies were reunited at last! 


	7. Ransom Note

Hey ya'll! Sorry for the wait... ********************************************************  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Spike wrapped his arms around his lover's small waist and smiled when she snuggled closer to his shoulder. They were finally alone for more than five minutes. The past day had been full of poking and prodding scientific experiments done by Willow and Fred and very difficult questions people wanted Spike to answer. Where were you, how did you come back, what happened before Sunnydale collapsed. Finally, there was some peace.  
  
Buffy sighed happily and cuddled against Spike again.  
  
"Spike?" She looked up and realized he was asleep. She felt a smile come across her face and couldn't hold it back. He looked so cute when he was sleeping. Life had taken a drastic turn from misery to perfect happiness in a few short days. Spike was back and in love with her and she had finally confessed she was in love with him. Life couldn't get any better. But unfortunately things could get worse. ***************************************************************  
  
Spike woke up expecting to see his baby lying asleep in his arms. He looked around and realized he was the only one in this room. He got up and pulled his usual pair of jeans on. After searching through his closet for ten minutes and still couldn't find a shirt, he slipped on the one he had wore the day before and hoped no one noticed.  
  
Angel burst into the room and attempted to tell Spike something, but was stopped by a scream from the lower level of the hotel. Spike looked at Angel as if searching for an explanation. Angel just motioned for him to follow and ran back out the room. As soon as Spike caught up Angel was filling him in on the situation.  
  
"This morning when Willow came down to start work, she found a ransom note. Someone kidnapped Buffy and let a Forram demon lose in the men's room. I wouldn't go in there for the next month. We tried to kill it but every time you kill one, two more appear, so now we have thirty something and they all smell like..."  
  
Spike turned and stopped his companion. "I don't give a crap about the demon. Where's Buffy?" At his hesitation, Spike continued, "Tell me Angel, because I'm ready to go get a stake from the slayer's room and you know I wouldn't regret it."  
  
Angel sighed and kept his eyes trained on the carpet.  
  
"They took her to Sunnydale." He said finally meeting a pair of shocked and confused eyes.  
  
"But, Sunnydale is just a hole in the ground. Why would they take her there?" Spike asked urgently. It took everything he had not to run out to one of Angel's cars and racing after the captors.  
  
"They also took the amulet. Giles found something you might want to see." Angel pulled out the book he had been holding at his side. He flipped through it until he came to a page that had the words 'Restoration Spell' written boldly across the top. Spike's eyes widened and the little bit of restraint he had left snapped. He raced through the lobby to the parking lot.  
  
Angel was at his side in a second.  
  
"Peaches, you are not coming with me." Spike growled as he reached for the door handle. Angel smirked and showed Spike the pair of keys in his hands.  
  
Spike rolled his eyes and snatched them out of his grandsires hands. "Fine, but I'm driving." /*******************************************************\ Sorry it was so short, but I really got to get to bed! 


	8. Evil scientist

Buffy attempted to lift her head, but found her strength to be completely gone. She decided to just open her eyes. She was in a completely unfamiliar area. She tried to pick up her arm, but found she was chained to a surgical table. She looked around wildly before finally spotting her captor. A scrawny, bald man was standing in the corner of the room. He had a thick pair of glasses on and was constantly pushing them up the bridge of his nose.  
  
He finally became aware of her consciousness. He rushed over to a laptop that rested upon a small desk in a separate section of the small room.  
  
Buffy decided that she might as well ask him what he thought he was going to do to her- she was the slayer and he was a creepy old guy with a tazer, ok that was a tazer. Got to watch out for that.  
  
"Ok, Mister creepy old guy, what the hell am I doing in your poor excuse for a dungeon?" He turned from his laptop to grin at her. He reached behind him to pull out a small bottle from behind him.  
  
"Buffy, do you know what this is?" He asked holding the bottle so she could clearly see the contents. They were like nothing Buffy had ever seen before. It was a white gassy substance that had traces of black and red mixed with it to form a kind of whirl wind shape, winding towards the bottom of the bottle.  
  
"I'm going to go with a tornado in a bottle," She said jokingly.  
  
He gave her another grin and set the bottle down next to her. "This, my dear, is your essence. This is what gives you the ability to fight demons and sense when vampires are close. Did you know close to five thousand young girls and women currently have this lingering in their souls? Well soon I will be the only person to have it in them. Then I will do the evil scientist with unlimited power thing and take over the world. Sound good?"  
  
Buffy raised an eyebrow. "And how do you suppose you are going to get past the slayer, which by the way is me, her vampire boyfriend, her Wicca best friend, and all her little mini slayer buddies? I mean it is you against like a super hero army. If I were you I would be running for my puny, insignificant life."  
  
"But you see, dear, is that I have not only an army of my own and the exact thing I need to resurrect the first, which by the way is you, but I have a plan." *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- * "Are we there yet?" Whined Angel from the passenger seat.  
  
Spike swerved to avoid hitting a stop sign and looked angrily over at his companion. "If you don't bloody shut up, I will kick you out of the damn car and save the slayer myself." He turned his attention back to the road.  
  
"Hey Spike?" Angel asked, looking out the windshield.  
  
"What now, Peaches?" Spike was deeply annoyed by now.  
  
Angel hesitated for a second. "What if... What if we don't get there in time to save Buffy?" He glanced at Spike but quickly resumed his gaze at the road when he saw the sadness flash through his grandchilde's eyes. It was quickly replaced with a steely determination.  
  
"We don't have to worry about that. We'll save her. We'll save her, I promise." He said to Angel. But both occupants of the car knew that there was no way to be sure.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *- Wow, sorry for the cliffhanger there. I really need to get off the computer. 


	9. Her Spike in Shining Armor

No, I did not curl up in a dark corner and die! I just had finals and I was extremely busy. Sniffle Why can't you appreciate me? Sorry... Well here it is! The 9 chapter of Second Chances! This is a Spuffy fic peeps!! Go Spuffy!! YAY!! Lalalalalalalalala!!! I can't hear your mean comments! -------------------------------------- -  
Buffy watched as her captor stuck the needle into her arm. He pulled it out and she got another glimpse of the "essence" that was her only hope of survival against everything that goes bump in the night.  
  
She sighed and closed her eyes. She had been here for a week. No Spike in shining armor yet. He would come for her. He had too. He loved her...Didn't he? ------------------------------------  
  
"Angel, can't you bloody hurry up?" Spike asked his hands clutching the dashboard tightly. They were a mile away from his beloved Buffy. Angel was speeding down the road, definitely faster than the speed limit.  
  
As soon as the big crater got into view, Spike was the first out of the car and running towards it. The only thing going through his head was images of his slayer. His beautiful Buffy... It made him run faster.  
  
At the edge of the crater he skidded to a stop and looked at Angel for support. There was absolutely no way to get down. He watched Angel grin and pull a rope from his bag of weapons. Spike looked back at the huge hole. He could see... Something down there. It looked like some kinda space-aged technology lab. Well whatever it was, Buffy was down there and needed his help.  
  
"Let's go!" He yelled at Angel. -------------------------------------- ---  
  
Spike crept around the corner secret agent style, checking out his surroundings, sniffing the air.  
  
"Will you cut it out? Your really scaring me, mate." Angel said coming up behind him and rolling his eyes at his friend's antics.  
  
Spike just turned around, kicked Angel in the shin, dodged a punch and stuck out his tongue mockingly. "I can't help it," the bleach blonde vamp confessed. "I'm so worried. She could be de... hurt." He stuttered, looking at his sire with a helplessness that Angel had rarely seen from him. He was acting just like he had after Buffy died.  
  
Spike must have realized how much he was letting his bad boy shield down, because he smirked and turned around letting his sacred duster flap menacingly behind him. But he was anything but confident or cocky. The paranoia had started slowly the first morning she was gone and by now had grown to an ache, tugging at his unbeating heart. He finally had everything he had ever asked for and now someone was trying to take it away. Well, they were in for a little surprise, named William the Bloody.  
  
-------------------------------------- ----  
  
Dawn sat on her bed, whispering to herself. She was trying to remember the locator spell Willow had taught her when they had to find Buffy. The large map in front of her was hard to read and her eyes hurt from hours of searching the tiny words. Buffy didn't appear to be any where in the Atlantic Ocean. Maybe it was the Pacific?  
  
Dawn moaned and lay back, clutching at her aching head.  
  
"Dawn? Can I come in? I need to talk to you," Called a voice from outside her door.  
  
"Come in!" she cried, recognizing the voice as none other than one of the newest slayers, Amanda. The girl stepped through the door and jumped on the part of Dawn's bed that wasn't covered by map.  
  
"What's up?" Dawn asked; glad to have an excuse to not be working on the spell.  
  
"W-well, I really just needed someone to talk to and you've always been really good at listening and caring to about what I'm talking about." After a small pause she continued quietly, "I've never really had a friend like that before." She smiled up at Dawn and quickly returned her gaze to the floor. Dawn grinned and gave her friend a small hug.  
  
"Enough with the mushy gushy stuff," she said after pulling back. "What did you want to talk about?"  
  
"Well, it's just... Usually in the mornings I workout in the little training area Buffy set up for us, but this morning... I couldn't lift a ten pound weight, let alone my usual fifty pound...I... I think my powers are...gone..." Dawn's eyes widened and she ran out of the room to find her other slayer friends.  
  
She rushed to Melanie's room and pushed open the door to find Melanie crying on her bed. "Dawn! My slaying powers are gone!" she cried in her rough British accent.  
  
Dawn rushed to hug her quickly and run out of the room to find Kathleen, Chelsea and Ami all staring disbelievingly at each other as they desperately tried to lift the weights they did every morning but couldn't find the strength to lift more than a five pound.  
  
Dawn felt fear rising through out her body. Someone wanted the slayers weak. Without the slayers... She rushed to find Willow the angry thoughts pounding through her head.  
  
------------------------------------- -  
  
Angel caught up with Spike.  
  
"Spike, what are y..." he stopped when he saw the dazed and scared expression on the frozen vamp's face. "What the... Holy..." Spike covered his mouth without looking up. Before them was a cavern full of roaring, howling demons. Just by looking Spike could tell that many of the large group were vampires.  
  
"This is the army... Straight from Hell itself..."  
  
"With the First on its side..."  
  
"We're dead." Spike finished bluntly. He shook his head as if to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. The image stayed with him, burning itself into his memory.  
  
They both were woken from their stupor when they sensed a group of vamps surrounding them.  
  
"Mate," Spike said pulling Angel as close to him as he could. "Get her. If you can get out, go. Don't stop for me. If I make it, I'll get out of this hellhole myself." He pushed Angel away and stalked towards his first victim.  
  
Angel yelled for him to stop. Buffy wouldn't let herself leave if she knew her boyfriend was still there.  
  
"Then don't, OOF! Your gonna bloody pay for that, Fangs. Then don't tell her!" He leaped back into the fray, staking and beheading as he went.  
  
Angel ran. ------------------------------------  
  
Buffy was shaken out of unconsciousness.  
  
"Five more minutes," she whispered, batting the hands off her shoulders.  
  
"Buffy, if you don't wake up right now you will be severely sorry." Angel growled under his breath.  
  
Her head jerked off her pillow and she smiled gratefully.  
  
"Angel," She whispered, disappointment rushing through her. Where was here knight in shining armor? "Where's Spike?" she asked.  
  
Angel sighed. Of course she wanted to know where Spike was.  
  
"Spike is... A bit busy at the moment..." He felt a hand wrap around his neck. The slayer's eyes icily glared at him.  
  
"Tell. Me. Now." She ground out still tightening her grip on his throat.  
  
"We got stopped by some guards, but he's probably fine..." Angel tried to comfort her while wincing at the pressure.  
  
"Spike!" she called, instantly forgetting Angel to go run into her boyfriends bloodied and beaten arms. Spike yelped in pain as she hugged him tightly. She instinctively let go to check over his injuries.  
  
"Ohmigod!" She cried as her eyes found the multiple cuts and bruises.  
  
An icy glare found its way back to Angel. "You. Left. Him. To. Fight. By. Himself!" she shrieked her rage surfacing as she made her way to pummel Angel into the ground.  
  
Spike limped quickly to pull Buffy away from a cowering Angel.  
  
"Love, as much as I want to see you kill Peaches, now is definitely not the time." He said calmly pointing at the rumbling floor.  
  
Grabbing her boyfriend's hand she rushed through the halls, looking back to make sure Angel was with them. He was running quickly and grinned when she looked at him.  
  
She smiled encouragingly at him and dodged a falling column. 'They were gonna be fine.' She thought looking up into her grinning boyfriend's eyes. He always got a kick out of disaster.  
  
-------------------------------------- --  
  
WOO HOO!! Go me! My longest chappie ever....Okay that's probably a sad excuse for celebration, but who cares!!! School ends in 10 days for me and I am partying like there is no tomorrow! 


End file.
